


Lazarus Pit pt. 2

by BeautifulSilence21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Lazarus Pit (DCU), Lazarus Pit Madness, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSilence21/pseuds/BeautifulSilence21
Summary: Ra's misses the time when he had a good little soldier to do his bidding. He decides to bring this time back
Relationships: Peter Burke & Jason Todd, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey, Ra's al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Lazarus Pit pt. 2

Peter had no idea what was going on. His head was pounding, he just woke up and the last thing he remembered was entering Neal's house, then darkness.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to realize that his vision is blocked. He tried to call out to someone, but his voice came out muffled. He tried to move, but he found that his hands were tightly clasped together. As his FBI training taught him, deprivation of a number of senses enhances the others, so he attempted to use his hearing in order to identify his location, being unsuccessful once more.

He kept trying to talk, to scream, to call out to someone, or at least to make even a slight sense of the situation, but he found that he couldn't. He and his team weren't working on anything particularly dangerous, none of the criminals he had arrested was recently released or had escaped, so who could have kidnapped him and why? From the silence in the room he could make out he was completely alone, so either Neal was there too and whoever captured them kept them apart, or he was the only one taken. He pushed down any thoughts of his partner being in a similar-or worse- situation and tried moving his hands once more, desperate to find a way to escape.

The absence of sight did not allow him to preserve a sense of time, so Peter was unaware of the length of the period he stayed there, before he had finally heard the sound of a key in a lock and the screech of a metallic old door, but no footsteps approaching before, or after the door opened.

The only sign that someone had entered were the hands tightly gripping his arms, lifting him and dragging him away. He started getting anxious, who was inside the room and how had they managed to remain completely quiet?  
The people carrying him did not give Peter time to balance himself, they started pulling him. He would fall, if not for those hands. They kept walking. Peter tried to keep track of where they were going. They only took two turns, both right.

Then, their movement ceased. Peter started bracing himself for the fall that would inevitably come when the hands released their grip.

And he was right. Almost simultaneously, they both released him. Peter fell to his knees with a thud, barely being able to hold himself on his knees and not fall head on onto the hard floor.

He felt the cold of a metal on the back of his head and for a terrifying moment he was swarmed by the thought of his own death. Instead, his blindfold was cut. The fabric was left to fall on the ground.

Peter blinked once. Then once more. He slowly looked around. He was in a huge room. There were at least thirty people, all dressed in the same black outfit, all heavily armed. The walls were a simple gray, not painted, but had kept the colour of the cement. The room was empty, except of one big pool of water in the middle, perhaps like a big jacuzzi. Two steps lead up to it. The waters were green and the whole room had a unique smell that he suspected came from them. He didn't want to test the theory. In the middle of the room stood three people: a man and a woman, both dressed differently from everyone else, so that Peter could only assume were some kind of leaders and another person whose face was covered by a black hood, but Peter had an idea of their identity. The person wore a suit, a nice suit. His structure was familiar. More than familiar actually, Peter saw it every day. This was his partner.

Suddenly, the strange man nodded his head, and one of the men on his right stepped forward, drawing his sword and pressing it against Peter's neck, while another took off the hood and did the same on Neal.

Neal struggled and practically growled at the person in front of him. His eyes held a dark look.

“I am going to kill you” his partner shouted, leaning forward, ready to attack, but the blade on his neck held him back, just barely cutting him. For as long as he knew Neal, Peter had never seen him look so hostile.

“Is that so?” the man chuckled darkly.

"I thought I’d have to dip you into the pit to make you kill again, but if you’re so eager to start killing, perhaps I was wrong. Your present self will be useful. Maybe,” he said in a purr of amusement “I’d do well to keep you”.

Peter felt the air leaving his lungs. Kill again? Neal was supposed to be a non-violent criminal. And who were these people? He doesn’t recall seeing this type of attire before.

He tried to calm himself and think logically, now that the man was distracted. So, he and Neal were both taken by this strange man. He had no idea where they were or how they got there.

The only reason Peter allowed himself to feel some relief is that, since Neal was missing, so did his anklet. Hopefully, they had a lot of people looking for them. Still, Peter didn't like their odds.

All these people looked like soldiers, ready for battle. They stayed in a considerable distance from their leader, whom Peter could see in everyone’s eyes they feared. Was this some kind of cult? What had Neal gotten himself into again? Why was he dragged along?

The strange man looked at Neal, a sarcastic half-smile on his face, not giving him time to answer.

Without blinking, the man holding the blade to Neal's throat removed it, plunging it deep into his heart instead and immediately removing it.

He then stepped back again, while Neal fell on the floor.

The man stood there, his face cold. As if he hadn't just killed a person.

Peter screamed under the gag. This couldn't be happening; Neal couldn't really be gone so quickly, so easily. But no one even turned to look at him; they all kept observing the scene.

He didn’t have time to do something he would probably regret, like trying to get up or fight anyone, before two others stepped forward, one going to grab Neal's head and the other to Neal's legs, lifting him and tossing him into the green water. He started slowly sinking.

Everyone in the room except the man and the woman fell to their knees.

A few moments passed and a gasp could be heard. Neal had opened his eyes, turning himself to float vertically in the water, an unnaturally green sparkle on them.

He quickly climbed out. He looked almost feral. The woman tried to cautiously approach him, only to be attacked after only one step.

They fought for a while. Neal’s movement seemed too rash, too angry, like he wasn’t in control. He had actually started winning, but the man pulled a syringe, plunging it in Neal’s neck, throwing him into a stage of unconsciousness.

The man turned to Peter, an evil glint in his eyes.

“Ah, Agent Burke, such a pleasure finally meeting you. I have heard so much about you. I am Ra's Al Ghul. I had no intentions of taking you as well, but well... Such a shame you had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, isn’t it?”

A few moments later, Peter felt a prick on his own neck as well. He tried to fight whatever he was injected with, but his eyes simply wouldn't stay open.

~~~~

When he regained his senses, he was in a dark cage, but at least this time he was not blindfolded. He scanned it. There was nothing distinct. The walls were bare; there weren’t any furniture this time. There was a huge metallic door on one side and a very small window. Only a little bit of light passed through. This time, though, there was one major difference. He was not alone.

Peter heard a growl, unlike any other. It resembled those of a wild animal, sending shivers down his spine and goosebumps prickling his flesh.

Then panting.

His head turned to the source of the noise, only to find cold eyes and white teeth flashing sharp in the dark. 


End file.
